Holding On To Nothing
by Daphne Dragon Quill
Summary: He nodded and wrapped his cloak around them both tighter against the wind. This trip was nothing as he had planned. He was going to save his home. He was in charge of 13 other men. Now a woman he had no idea about. HermionexThorin AU M for mature content in future


**A/N: Okay so I have never ever ever ever ever EVER thought about writing a cross over story. It never occured to me to make my favorite stories cross the line and become "one" type thing. I mostly always stick to HP. But last night I stumbled across a fanfic crossing HP/Hobbit. And OMG! I'm totally hooked now! So of course my brain took off and went in sooooo many different directions with this new idea. So I am sorry in advance to my readers who are waiting on Only Time to continue but unless I get this out of my system I wont ever finish writing it, because I have far to many ideas for this story and hardly any at all to contine with OT at this present time! As always PM is always welcome for comments/concerns or ideas for either story! Thank you again for being patient!**

 **Warnings: This story will contatin mature content. Up to and including adult situations, languae, character death, and whatever my devious mind can come up with :) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! -DDQ**

 **Chapter 1: The World Went Dark**

* * *

Hermione Granger laid on the floor of her cell. Staring at a crack in the wall, where a rat kept coming in and out of, hoarding food and starw for its nest. Every few minutes it would emerge, and an hour later it would come back with its cheeks full of some kind of bean or rice. At least the rat got to eat and get fat. And yet here she was wasting away to nothing but skin and bones.

The war was over. And the Dark Lord had won. Harry was dead. Ron was captured. And the rest of them were either dead or gone. She couldn't remember anymore. It had been so long since she had been in here. The days were starting to run together. If it wasn't for the marks on the wall she tried to keep up with she wouldn't know what day it was. It was a Thursday afternoon. As far as she had been able to keep up with, she had been in here for about five months.

Five months in and it was becoming routine. Food in the morning. Stale bread and almost sour milk. Then they would come in and blind fold her and gag her. Take her out to a courtyard. She got to sit in the sun for 30 minutes, still blind folded but she got fresh air. Then it was back inside to her cell. Covered in straw and pot in the corner. And something to resembled a bed, but had seen better days and cleaner people.

"Ah! Miss Granger! You're still with us. Good. I have some exciting news for you," Voldermort said as he waltzed into her cell flicking his wand lighting the one candle she had left. "What flith. Well at least you're used to it. Since you are a mudblood."

"If you've come to insult me, you're already to late. Someone already came in today and told me what flith I am. What you always remind me. Every day since I've been in this hell hole. Anythign else you'd like to add today?" She rolled onto her back and folded her hands over her stomach like she always did when he came to speak with her. "Now now now. Is that anyway to talk to someone who has wonderful news for you? I've come to release you! Isn't that just...wonderful?"

Scoffing she tilted her head to look at him more clearly. Ever since he murdered Harry, he kept regaining more human features. The one she hated the most were his eyes. _Harry's_ eyes. Every time she looked at him, that familiar calmness would wash over her. Then a shudder would run down her spine as she saw him smile and remembered it wasn't Harry behind those eyes anymore. And her depression would worsen. Voldermort made sure he visited her every day. Sometimes more then once. She knew why. He was sick and twisted and he loved seeing the happiness drain from her more and more. Until she was an empty vauge shell of nothing, he wouldn't leave her alone. It was his last act of revenge.

"You've come to release me. How ridiculous. Ludicus. Impossible. I don't believe you, you know."

"How sad. You don't trust me Miss Granger? Well I've been nothing but honest with you. I've let you know my intentions ever since I've had you as my...guest here," he went silent for a few minutes and continued saying, "See we've found a prophecy about you. Ah I see I've peaked a your intrest. It seems you play a very important part in a war. Not my war mind you. But invery close friend of mines. You're going to be doing a bit of traveling. Come! We've got a schedule to keep." He turned from her, his robes billowing out from behind him.

"Don't harm her. She's very important to Saurman. He needs her alive...well what little alive that she is. We mustn't keep him waiting. Goyle, Mcnair. Get her off the floor. Draco. Come here lad. You are to escort Miss Granger on her journey. Then return here. Is that understood?"

"Yes Master. Where am I taking her sir, if I may ask?"

"You may not. But not to worry. You shant be harmed. Now quickly get your cloak. There's no telling how the weather is going to be." He clapped his hands together and went down the hall. She hated to watch him leave. It was like he was gliding on air. Like he was light as a feather. Sneering she stood from her spot in the corner, before the two men could grab her. She had dealt with these two before. There was no telling where they would try and grab her. Hermione was the dirtiest she had ever been in her life, but when the two of them touched her, she felt like there was a million bugs crawling over her skin.

"You two leave. The Dark Lord has asked me to take her to him. If you have something to say take it up with him. Or my father. Leave. Get out you idiots!" Draco Malfoy stormed into the cell and pushed the two older men out the door. Slamming the door shut he leaned his forehead against the cold wood. "What are you doing, Malfoy? Come to play your favorite game again?"

"Shut up, Granger. I'm trying to save you. They're sending you to somewhere I've never even heard of. Some place they keep calling Mordor. You need to get out of here. I heard father talking about it to mother. It's not good whatever it is. They're sending you to die."

"I'm already dead, Malfoy. No matter if I stay here or go there. I'm not useful anymore. Can't you see that? Harry's dead, Ron's probably dead to, and I bloody have no one else!"

"You don't get it Granger. They keep going on and on about this prophecy about how you're going to be married off to some guy and give him a child who will swallow the whole world or some shite! And if my father tells my mother it means its true. Especially when I'm involved. As much as you hate me and my parents we actually do have souls. There's someone there that father knows who's going to help you. Gandolf the Grey or something another. You've got to take this. Here take it!" He shoved a gold braclet into her hand. "When we grab the portkey put that on instead. I'm going to make it look like I've got a hold of you. You'll be going where ever it is your going and I'm going to the other place. Listen to me, Granger. I'm tired of all this. I've got to do something right in my life. Just trust me. You've got nothing to loose. You said it yourself. Just do this for me. Let me make it right."

Tears streamed down the blondes face. Somewhere inside Hermione she felt what she felt when Harry asked her to trust him. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Don't forget the plan. Put it on as we're about to take off. Come on. We've got to get going. I can't go easy on you. It's not going to pleasnt." He grabbed her by the wrist and jerked her towards the door. Wrenching it open he dragged her down the hall. Walking wasn't something Hermione did often now days. Tripping and stumbbling down the hall she tried to keep up with Draco's fast pace. "Slow down. I can't keep up, Malfoy."

"Shut up Mudblood. Don't speak to your superiors." He yanked her forward causing her to fall. A growl ripped from his throat. Grabbing a handful of her hair he dragged her the last four feet kicking and screaming. "My Lord. I have the prisioner." He threw her at the feet of Voldermort. Smirking at the form below him, Voldermort, stood and motioned Lucious to come forward. You have the book I asked for?"

"Yes my Lord," he said handing him the old worn tomb. Hermione caught a glimpse of the title. It was a langue she had never seen before. But she didn't like the way it looked. Dark magic radiated off of it. The force it held make the air feel staticy and humid. Darkness and death filled that book. She could feel it.

"Young Malfoy, step forward. Take this when you're ready. And when you've delivered...our package. Say this, _'Agheas mi blajeh'_ when you wish to return. Only when she's delivered can you return. You won't be able to if you don't. Understood?"

"Yes my Lord. I understand." He took the cup that was held out to him and looked down at Hermione. "Get up Mudblood. We're leaving." He sneered down at her and yanked her up to stand. Whispering in her ear, "Put it on now. Now Granger. Do it now."

Shakily she slipped the braclet on looking into the eyes that were covered by a mask now. "Thank you, Malfoy." He nodded and whispered something she couldn't make out. The familair tug pulled at her stomach as she flew up into the sky and the room around her disappeard. Minutes flew by as she watched Draco next to her, take off his mask and threw it over his shoulder. "Granger, go live. You owe it to Potter and Weasley. Take the braclet off and you'll be free. Live on for them. You deserve it." Before she could reply he shoved a wand into her hand and pointed his at himself. "Avada kedavra!"

A green light shot out from his wand and shot into his face. A scream ripped from her as she watched Draco ripped from in front of her. A small smile playing on his lips as he floated away from her.

The pulling stopped and she started to float slowly down to the gorwn. Tears streamed down her face. She laid on the cold damp grass looking at the crystal blue sky. The last nice thing anyone had done for her was gone. She was alone...in God knows where. Looking down at her hand she looked at what Malfoy had given her. Her wand. Her wand that she thought she had lost or was destroyed in the battle at Hogwarts.

A soft patter of horses hooves sound from the hills to her left. "Gandulf, where exactly are you taking us?"

"Just a little bit off the beaten track. There is something over here that I require."

"What could you possibly require of here, Gandulf," Thorn son of Thrain's, deep voice sounded. "It must be food. I so hope it's food!"

"Kili! If you don't shut your mouth, I'll be more then happy to do it for you!" Thorn's voice rose and echoed into the small valley in which Hermione laid. She didn't move. Maybe if she laid here no one would know she was there. Perhaps the grass and weeds were tall enough to hide her. "Ah! There. Just in the valley is what I need. We'll be adding another person to our company. Hope you don't mind Thorin."

"What do you mean; adding another? I don't see anyone or thing for that matter." Thorin reined in his pony next to Gandolf's white horse. "She's there. Laying in the grass. Just in the center of the valley. Exactly where she's supposed to be." Thorin looked into the valley and still didn't see the person Gandolf was talking about. "Hermione Granger, of England?"

Hermione shot up from her spot in the soft grass. She looked to the hill as Gandolf dismounted his horse. Thorin's eyes widen in surprise. There really was a person in the valley. Not just any person. A creature of beauty they could reival any Elf or princess he had ever seen. Hair the color of honey, and warm colored skin.

"Lady Granger! I was hoping I made it in time for your arrival! Master Malfoy had warned me in time of your departure. Such horrid circumstances. Awful indeed. Here. Allow me to help you. My you look worse for wear. I didn't expect it to be this severe. We've got our work cut out for us for sure. Can you walk?"

"I-I'm not su-sure. I haven't fo-for a while no-now."

"My dear lady, why are you crying?"

"I'm free. I'm free! Merlin I-I'm free!" Laughing as she held onto Gandolf's hands, for the first time in as long as she could remember, Hermione Granger, smiled. An honest smile that lite up her face. Gandolf gave her a soft knowing smile as he looked down at the small woman.

Thorin, upon his pony, watched as the woman in strange clothes smiled at Gandolf. Thorin dismounted his horse and walked down the hill to where Gandolf stood. "I am Thorn, son of Thrain. King under the mountian. And who are you mi' lady?"

Hermione turned to the deep resounding voice and her breath caught. Before her stood a man not much taller then here. Dark hair the color of Harry's. And sharp peircing eyes. With a bread to rival Dumbledor's. Under his heavy cloaks and clothing she could tell he was stout and strong. Nothing like Ron or Harry. Something in his eyes, made her oddly calm and feel safe. "I'm Her-Hermione Granger. Where am I?"

"You are just outside of the Shire. We're on an adventure. Bilbo Baggins. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Kili and he's Fili. We're brothers. And Thorin's our uncle."

"You all were to stay on the hill until I've handled this! Get back to the horses and stay there!" Thorin's voice echoed again off the hills. A soft whimper came from behind him. He turned on his heel to see Hermione curled into a ball on the ground covering her head. "Mi' Lady? What's the matter?" Thorin knelt next to Hermione and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Thorin, might I have a word with you in private," Gandolf asked pointing to the forest beside him. "It's of the upmost importance I assure you." Nodding he stood and followed Gandolf as Bilbo, Kili, and Fili attended Hermione. "The young lady has been through a great tragady and suffers deeply. She's been a prisoner and tortured a great deal. I am helping a friend by taking her away from where she came from. There is something important about this lady that we must protect. Someone we must protect her from."

"Who is she? And why does she need protection?"

"It is not at my liberty to dicuss at this time. I just know that she needs your help and protection. She is very delicate and needs help." Thorin looked over to the lady in question. Bilbo held her hand smiling sweetly at her, as Kili and Fili offered her food and water. She drank greedily from the flask they handed her and munched on the bread the held to her. "You say she was prisoner? How long?"

"Half a year give or take. I imagine this is the most compassion and human contact she's had in a while." A soft chuckle came from her as Bilbo helped her stand and held her hand as she took a few steps towards the ponies. "Lady Hermione has agreed to join us. I'm going to have her ride on my pony with me."

"No she's riding with me. Right, Hermione?" Fili stepped forward and shoved his brother out of the way. "No! She'll ride with me. You'll talk her to death," Kili said turning and shoving his brother down the the ground. Fili kicked his brother in the shin and wrestled him down to the ground.

"No," Thorin said as he made his way back to them, "She'll ride with me. I'll not have you all fighting over her. Get up. You disgrace your name sake." Thorin marched up the hill and mounted his pony. The group of four made their way up the hill taking their time, helping a stumbling Hermione on her way. As she neard his pony he looked down at the small woman before him. Leaning down he grabbed her around her waist and hoisted her to sit before him in the saddle. She weighed nothing more then a dried leaf. "Thank you."

He nodded and wrapped his cloak around them both tighter against the wind. This trip was nothing as he had planned. He was going to save his home. He was in charge of 13 other men. Now a woman he had no idea about.

Nothing ever went as planned.

* * *

 **A/N: OKAY! So what do you all think? PM and comments are always welcomed. I don't have a beta at the time, so I'm sorry for grammical errors and such. Hope you all enjoy it!**


End file.
